


the scientist and the billionaire

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [33]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter volunteers his dads as chaperones to the science museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scientist and the billionaire

_One month later._

_November, 2020_

 

“You did _what_?” Tony says, looking at Peter in disbelief.

 

Peter shrugs, trying not to grin, “It’s just the science museum.”

 

“As _chaperones_?” Bruce says with a matching expression, “ _Us_?”

 

“I thought you guys would be excited,” he says, finally breaking, one corner of his mouth turning up, “You’re scientists, I thought you’d like the science museum.”

 

“You do know who your dad is, right?” Bruce says, looking over at Tony, who has dropped his head back and closed his eyes, one hand bridged over his nose.

 

“Okay, one of you is a scientist and the other one’s a billionaire, it’s still going to be fun.”

 

“I’m a billionaire,” Tony says behind his hand, “Bruce, did you know I’m a billionaire?  Just that?”  Bruce is trying to fight a smile now, looking over at Tony, though he can’t fight it anymore when Tony straightens and glares at Peter.  “I do science things, you know,” he says, and Peter rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, dad, whatever you say.  Will you chaperone or not?”

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Tony groans loudly before spinning in his chair and opening a command prompt, grumbling under his breath.

 

Bruce and Peter look at him, both smirking, before Bruce nods and says, “Yeah, we’ll chaperone, but I’m warning you, he’s going to try to correct everything.”

 

“He’s not even a real scientist,” Peter mumbles, and Bruce sighs.

 

“I can hear you,” Tony says, not turning around.

 

“People don’t just call him a genius, Peter, he is one.  You think he’s embarrassing now, you just wait.”

 

“I am _not_ embarrassing!” Tony exclaims, and Bruce laughs, going over to soothe his ego while it starts to dawn on Peter what he’s getting himself into.

 

The following week, they both manage to forget what they signed on for, and so when Peter wakes up and goes out into the main section of the floor, he frowns when Bruce isn’t in the kitchen.  “Jarvis,” he says slowly, “Where are my dads?”

 

“In the lab, sir.”

 

“Oh great,” Peter sighs, dropping his face into his hands.  “Jarvis,” he mumbles from behind them, “Please remind them the science museum is today, and that I have to leave in an hour.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Near on five minutes later, when Peter’s busy feeding everyone in the menagerie and showing Cooper a little extra love, Bruce comes over the intercom.  “Peter, we’re so sorry, I can’t believe we forgot.  We’ll be right up.”

  
“Did you sleep last night?” Peter asks.

 

“Uh.”

 

“When did dad last sleep?”

 

“That’s a bit problematic.  Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”  Peter groans before putting Cooper back in his cage, saying his goodbyes, and then heading out to get ready.

 

Upstairs, Bruce is forcing Tony out of the lab, snatching things out of his hands and leaving them on whatever surface he can find until he finally gets them out, locks it, and herds Tony toward the elevator.  “How long have you been awake?” he asks as they get inside.

 

“Uh—just under 72 hours?” Tony says, grinning blearily, “This is gonna be _awesome_.”

 

Bruce just sighs and takes him by the arm when the elevator opens and Tony tries to back against the far wall.  “You _are_ coming with us,” he says, pulling Tony from the elevator, “Let’s go.  Shower and get dressed— _quickly_ , Tony.”

 

“Yes, mom,” Tony mutters before stealing a kiss and heading off.  Bruce watches him go, looking him over, before he sighs and follows him, and Tony just winks at him when Bruce gets into the shower with him.

 

“Dads, _come on_!” Peter yells a half hour later, smacking an open palm on their door.

  
“Stop it,” Bruce hisses at Tony even as he’s smiling, and he pushes him away, giving him a pointed look.  Tony just kisses the finger he’s pointing at him before he goes to dress, and, with twenty minutes to spare, they’re making a quick breakfast, wolfing it down, and heading for the garage.

 

They park in the school’s parking lot when they arrive, Peter slips away when he sees Flash, and Bruce leads Tony over to where Mrs. James is standing away from the group of kids.  “Doctor Banner, Mister Stark,” she says, smiling as they approach, “Thank you so much for chaperoning.  Everyone’s so excited to have two actual scientists come with us to the museum.”

 

“It’s our pleasure,” Bruce says, pinching Tony’s elbow when he opens his mouth, so Tony just smiles and waits until Mrs. James goes to call the kids over before turning to Bruce.

 

“Would you stop it?” he says, grinning, “I’m awake.  I can even see straight—mostly.”

 

“Did you put something in your coffee?” he asks, and Tony taps his nose.  “Oh, dear god, this is going to be interesting.  Best behavior, Tony.”

 

“Best behavior, _Bruce_ ,” he says in return, and Bruce rolls his eyes at him.

 

They have to ride on the bus, so they steal a seat up front near Mrs. James, Peter and Flash taking a seat behind them, though Peter frowns when Eddie sits across from them, grinning wickedly.  “Seriously?” Flash says loudly, and Eddie laughs softly, turning to his friend.

 

Tony catches the exchange, and he looks behind him, quirking an eyebrow at Peter.  “Yeah,” Peter sighs.

 

“How’s that going?” Tony asks.

 

“Uh, well,” Peter begins, fighting a smile, “Wade kind of took care of it.”

 

“Wade?” Tony repeats, nudging Bruce.

 

“Nothing bad,” he says as Bruce looks back, “He just did the ninja thing, and they got kind of freaked out.  He didn’t even touch them, I swear.”

 

“Promise?” Bruce asks, and Peter nods.

 

When they get to the museum, they split into groups, assigned to a chaperone each, though they move as one, and all goes well until they’re stopping for a bathroom break.  Bruce is waiting for the last of his kids to finish up when he looks over and spots the rest of the class crowded around something, and he frowns worriedly.  Mrs. James comes out of the girls’ room, the last of the girls behind her, and she follows Bruce’s gaze.  “What are they looking at?”

 

“I’m kind of afraid,” Bruce admits.  Mrs. James’ eyes go wide, and Bruce nods.  “I’m gonna go make sure he’s not broken anything,” Bruce says, and Mrs. James nods, staying behind to wait for the last of the boys.

 

When he reaches the group, they’re crowded around Tony, who’s sitting on the floor, Peter and Flash behind him, peering over a shoulder each, and Bruce sighs in relief when he sees Tony has a tablet in his lap and has pulled up a manipulation of something nearby.  He’s deconstructing and rebuilding the manipulation, though he looks up at Bruce’s sigh and winks at him.  Bruce just smiles and folds his arms over his chest, watching him work.

 

The kids gasp when he finishes and starts explaining, and Bruce can’t help the small swell of pride as he watches him, both for himself and for Tony.  He never thought that he’d manage to tame the playboy Tony Stark for himself alone, never mind as a father, and he finds it hard to believe sometimes that he and Tony have been together for nearly a decade, that they’ve been _married_ for half of that, and that they have a ten-year-old son.  It’s amazing, really, and Tony just proves him right when he stows away the manipulation, the kids clap, and he stands, waiting for them to disperse before he takes Bruce’s hand and gives him a quick kiss, smiling widely.  “Hey husband,” he says, and he still makes Bruce feel like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
